


Silly Cat

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: It's been a long day for Lt. Barclay, and he certainly wasn't expecting a surprise visitor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Silly Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been slowly rewatching TNG after so long, and forgot about my baby Barclay <3  
So here is some fluff!

Reginald Barclay was a simple man, he really was. He did his work like everyone else, well for the most part, then returned to his quarters. If it was an easy day, he sometimes engaged in some holodeck activities, although he tried not to make it a habit again.

He had to wonder if he had wandered into a strange simulation today. 

After a rather tiring day of avoiding death, Barclay was ready to just lie down and sleep for a good millennia or two. Not even bothering to take his uniform, Barclay just lay down with a soft groan. His eyes slipped shut, lips twitching into a smile when something crawled up and nestled onto his chest.

_ Wait… _

Hazel eyes opened to just see...orange. Well, the fur of an orange tabby cat to be precise.

“Spot? W-What are you doing here?” Spot was something of a celebrity on the Enterprise. The cat was a spitfire to everyone but Lt. Commander Data, the android quite loving to the cat despite the lack of emotions. Barclay carefully sat up, waiting for the inevitable scratch or bite from the animal. Instead, the tabby cat kneaded a spot on Barclay’s lap before settling down for what appeared to be a nap. The engineer was almost astonished, shaking hands hesitantly moving down to pet the cats’ side. His worry vanished when he received a content noise, almost letting out a nervous laugh.

“Oh, y-you’re not so bad little guy...you’re just a sweet k-kitty.” Barclay hummed, sitting back after fixing some of his pillows. The soft purr and the overexertion sent Barclay right to sleep, his hand resting over the small animal. They both slept for some time, Spot waking when the door quietly opened a few hours later. The familiar footsteps of her owner had the cat easily jumping off the bed, her little collar glinting in the subdued lighting.

“There you are Spot.” Lt. Commander Data knelt down, scooping Spot up and into his arms with one move. “Why on earth did you come to rest in Lt. Barclay’s quarters?” He didn’t expect an answer, Spot only licking his cheek. Data was curious, glancing around the room. Data had never been to Barclay’s quarters before, the man himself still asleep. He was uncomfortable slouched over, legs spread in just a way where Spot had been able to sleep comfortably. Spot was carefully set down on a nearby table, watching as her owner approached Barclay. The engineer registered Data’s light grasp on his legs with a hitched snore, slowly being pulled down onto his back. His shoes were removed, Data neatly placing them beside the bed. The android then neatly pulled the covers over the sleeping lieutenant, before nodding at a job well done.    


“Rest well lieutenant.” Data turned around to scoop up his cat once more, missing the briefest smile that crossed the sleeping man’s face as he left the room. Data was lost as to the reason for Spot enjoying the man’s company but knew there would be a time in the future to study these phenomena.

It was time for rest now.


End file.
